voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Forewarning of Osyri
Forewarning of Osyri is a book published originally in the tenth year following Krolesk's founding - Approximately 594 BE. It is a translation of a much older document which had no known name and was destroyed shortly after the translation was made. The translation itself was done by Nizi Ko'Liv, and is his only surviving work of literature. The book is uncommonly found in old shops which sell uncommon flora, and magical oddities. Forewarning of Osyri An obelisk descended from above, and landed in the midst of the village. The village is unknown, its name is lost. The obelisk had with it, a great obsidian chain. Strangely it lured us closer, and made us wonder and stand awestruck. Then one looked up, and another, and another. Then I looked up. A great rock, a moon, was above us. A great moon. It was chained to the obelisk. Then, a man descended from the moon. He graced us with his presence. He was tall, taller than any of us. He had a feeling of death about him, and a raven on each shoulder. There was a strange smell of rotting fish. He wouldn't give us his name, no, he didn't want us to worship him. Not yet. He began to explain to us the moon. Of Tempus He said the moon was home to Tempus. A being unlike any other. He described Tempus as having three tentacles, like an octopus. One tentacle stretching to the light side of the moon, another stretching to the dark side, and the third digging deep into the moon. He said Tempus was constantly stretching, trying to reach farther towards all these things. Yet he could never fully get a grip on any of these things. He could never make it to the light, or to to the dark, nor could he ever dig deep enough into the moon. This man, moon-descender we called him, found Tempus and pitied his miserable state of being unable to ever reach any of these things. And so he, moon-descender, cut off the tentacles of Tempus and placed one in the light, one in the dark, and on the middle of the moon. Tempus did not approve, and screamed loudly as his tentacles were cut off. Though, once the three tentacles had each been placed in their element, the moon shattered. Tempus was again made whole, no longer a being of three tentacles, but a singular being, like the moon-descender. And so, Tempus then proclaimed he would stand beside the moon-descender, and aid him in all his efforts, simply as a token of thanks. Of Arge moon-descender then spoke of Arge. Once Tempus was made whole, and made his proclamation, Arge came forth. It is unknown where Arge was before, but Arge was here now. Arge looked at Tempus, and was struck with awe at his singular being. Moon-descender told Arge about how he united Tempus. Arge was still bewildered, she spoke long with Tempus and the two became obsessed with one another. Moon-descender spoke of how they three then explored the vastness of existence, seeking out what was to be found. Of Slyfyff It was there, on a sense of existence no bigger than a field, the three found him: Slyfyff. Slyfyff stood there, and looked them over. Slyfyff was known to them, and them known to Slyfyff. Slyfyff warned moon-descender that his actions were damning, and that Tempus should not have been freed from his poor state, and how Arge should not have returned to existence. Slyfyff warned them much. But they did not heed his words. Instead, moon-descender offered Slyfyff an invitation to join the three. Slyfyff, being unaccustomed to travel, accepted the offer and so began to explore with the three, now to be four. Of Korraps, Nirov and Rovan The four wandered great distances, before finding a greater plane of being. A plane which had beings like us, as he spoke, moon-descender pointed and motioned at us all. It is safe to assume he meant beings like us. On this plane, the four were met by three; Korraps, Nirov and Rovan. Korraps demanded the four leave, for nine had already been established here. Nirov raised a sword in agreement with Korraps, and Rovan opened a portal to which he motioned the four must head through. The four spoke between themselves. Moon-descender then cast Korraps, Nirov and Rovan into the portal, before closing the portal. Slyfyff spoke of how this was a poor choice, but the three did not heed his words, and so the four continued on their way. Of Lovuhkin The four wandered for what was equivalent to a week in our time, the moon-descender said. Then came another being, Lovuhkin. Lovuhkin demanded the four begone, and that moon-descender undo his treacherous actions. Moon-descender declined and became locked in a brawl with Lovuhkin. For fifteen years, they did combat. Eventually Lovuhkin took a knee, and was struck with bewilderment. He did not comprehend how moon-descender did not fall, and how he managed to have such power to keep up such a long fight. Moon-descender did not answer, and the four simply continued on their way, past Lovuhkin. Lovuhkin allowed them to pass, not wanting to see the full potential which moon-descender possessed. Of Grelored Then stood Grelored before the four. He said to the moon-descender to undo his actions now, or else he would have to destroy him and cast him asunder in twain. Moon-descender laughed, then he cast Grelored in two, and he named one Reldo, and the other Greldo, and laughingly the four continued on their way. Of Greelious Then came Greelious, following after the four. He did catch up to them, and questioned why they did these things. The four laughed. Greelious threatened to trap them all in a box. Instead, the four trapped him in a box, and carried that box with them for some time. Of Detref Then the four found Detref. Detref marveled at the box which Greelious was trapped, and bartered for it. He offered them a simple iron key for the box, and the four accepted. Detref left them alone, the box in hand. The four carried on their way with the key. Of Sphree Finally, the four stopped. A chill was in the air, unlike any other. Then a shadow moved without anyone moving, and so Sphree made himself known to them. Sphree admired their actions, and praised them for those actions. Sphree and the moon-descender had known one another from past interactions, and Sphree smiled at him much. Sphree then spoke aloud of how the four had so willingly done his bidding, he laughing told of how Tempus being unified once again inspired deviation from the order of things. How the unification of Tempus made other beings like the four begin to deviate from the perfect order, and to begin to delve in chaos and to develop lusts for power, glory, fame, and material possessions. Sphree was so overcome with laughter, the four each tried to kill him. Yet each failed. Then Sphree vanished, and the four seeking vengeance spread out to hunt for him. Thus is why the moon-descender came, he said. He said he was hunting for Sphree. Of Osyri He then looked up at the moon, and the chain, and the obelisk. He admired them. He then motioned at the moon and said Osyri. He wept a little, saddened he said. He said he was sad that the moon started all these things, things which - and he stopped motioning at all of us again - must deal with. Osyri is the start of things, the harbinger of so much, so very much. ''He then looked us over again. He then glanced over at one young boy, and he said ''Skith. And so the boy was forever thereafter known as Skith. Moon-descender then paused, and walked around our village. We all followed, eagerly. He looked in every hut, and examined our campfires closely. He tapped on the walls of huts, and sniffed the blankets and bedding inside them. He inspected fishing boats, and intensely studied the nets used to catch fish. He was so fascinated by it all. After five weeks, he motioned for us all to gather. He then addressed us, and our scribes eagerly made his spoken words into words of ink. ''Sphree is whom I seek, and those who aid me, will find a home on Osyri. A home forevermore. Those who help will be rewarded surely, and those who oppose will surely die. Though, for those whom neither seek to help nor hinder, shall be left alone. '' And so there was silence. We all looked at one another, the scribes all spoke between themselves to ensure the same words were written in all their scribe works. The moon-descender then ascended, back to the moon. We all stood there, looking up, and marveled at it all. The moon, Osyri. Beginning place of so many events, a place which is curious and almost tricky. It is like a secret, one big secret. A secret which we struggle with, and ponder over indefinitely. A great secret. Category:New VoldraniaCategory:KroleskCategory:Literature